ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 101 (4th February 1986)
Plot Den clears everyone from The Vic, while Angie disappears upstairs. Angie is furious with Den and shouts at him to get rid of Jan. Jan hears Angie screaming to get her out. Michelle overhears Arthur and Pauline talking about Jan showing up to Lou. She is surprised by the news. Den tells Lofty to take Simon back to his bedsit. Sue talks to Ali about Den, calling him handsome but way out of her league. Lofty and Simon get into bed and Lofty talks about how his parents treated him as a child. Lofty asks Simon what brought him to the Square but before Simon can tell him they are interrupted by Dot and Ethel, who have brought cake to Lofty's for company as Dot's nerves are playing up. Jan and Den talk; Jan's father has died and she is going to visit and stay at her mum's for the funeral. Den offers to go with her and support her but she tells him not to. Michelle cries downstairs alone. Pauline hears her and walks downstairs. Michelle asks Pauline what is up with her; Pauline does not appear supportive and tells her they should talk when it is not the middle of the night. Angie reassures Sharon that her and Den will not split up because of Jan's visit. Dot blames men for the problems of the world as her, Ethel, Lofty and Simon stay up talking. Simon suggests Dot gets a boyfriend, to which Dot rejects. Angie and Sharon have fallen asleep. Den tells Jan to stay the night and leave before they wake in the morning. Jan is reluctant, but agrees to stay longer. Den invites her round the back of the bar and makes her feel like a landlady. Simon confesses to Lofty that he ran away from home because of debts. Lofty realises that Michelle will struggle as a single mother. Ali and Sue are woken up by a bird's chirping. Annie then cries, reminding Sue of Hassan. Ali tells Sue that now they have secured a new flat to live in, they should begin trying for another baby. Angie wakes up and heads downstairs to talk to Jan alone. Angie tells Jan she has caused a lot of problems for her family, and that she knows she will continue to see Den, but she tells her that she would not be able to handle it if Jan was to replace her in The Vic. Angie then tells Jan that she does not hate her, she hates the situation. Jan breaks down in The Vic, realising she should never have come. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih Guest cast *John Fisher - Dave Dale *Jan Hammond - Jane How Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I love you. If I was ever going to have a child...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes